elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tolvald's Cave
is a medium sized cave comprised of 3 zones, inhabited by mostly Falmer. Located South-East of Ansilvund and East of Shor's Watchtower. It is on a ridge with a wheelbarrow infront of it. Related Quests *Arniel's Endeavor *No Stone Unturned (Skyrim) *Rescue Mission Walkthrough Upon entering you can see a small bandit camp consisting of three beds and a locked chest (apprentice). There is also the hunter's journal to read on the stool between the two beds. The following tunnels will likely contain a few snow bears or frost trolls before you reach a large dwemer door. You then will run into your first mobs, Ice Wraiths, Snowy Sabre Cats (Confirmed at Level 17) or possibly more Frost Trolls (Confirmed at level 44). After three wraiths/trolls and many bloody corpses on the ground; you will run into a Dwemer door. After opening the door you see a "shrine", for lack of a better word, and many useful items, including a chest (trapped). After deploying the trapped chest poison arrows will fly from the walls and 3 Falmer or varying levels will pop out. Two are melee one is ranged. After defeating them you can take the left or right path to an area for holding the falmer captives. There are multiple decent alchemy components around the room as well as a lab. The next room is the Falmer camp. You usually run into about 4 Falmer in this room and a slain hunter in the middle. One of them has shaman's key, be sure to loot it. Don't forget to check the chest on the left side next to the tannering rack for random loot. There is also more alchemical ingredients to gather in the left tent. The next room (Falmer camp 2) you go into has 2 Frostbite Spider and 3 Falmer. All three falmer are melee. It is best to sneak because some deploy from the tunnels even if you don't get detected. The loot in this area included more ingredients and an adept locked chest behind the tent on the left with another found in the right tent (has chaurus leg door) on your way out to the next location. From here you can travel to Tolvald's Gap. Notable Loot * Abundance of Glowing Mushrooms and Chaurus Eggs, a full clear will yield at least 200 of each. * Gold Ore - next to Dwemer chest *Many various Mushrooms (leveled). In Tolvald's Cave *2 Iron Ore vein *1 Silver Ore vein *1 Apprentice level locked chest in first room *1 Hunter's Journal in first room on crate *1 Gold Ore, 1 Potion (random?), and a coin purse right in front of the trapped dwarven chest on the table as you proceed through the dungeon. *Various (random?) amounts of food items throughout the dungeon *Apothecary Satchel by skeleton where you run into 2nd creature (had Bee, Hawk Beak, and a Potion of Plentiful Stamina for me) *Chest in between the two Tanning Racks when you first encounter the Falmer huts *Adept level locked chest beside the first hut you come across after encountering the spider(s) *Chest in the hut that has the gate on the entrance of it In Tolvald's Gap *1 Quicksilver Ore vein - inside of the gated area that has 3 Chaurus in it (probably levelled, as they were Chaurus Reapers for me), as well as a bunch of Chaurus Egg sacs *Chest to the right of doorway if you go up the ramp right where you come across the skeever *Continue through doorway next where you found previous chest, this one is in the Falmer hut *After going to the bottom of the ramps where the water runs into the cave, there is an Apprentice level locked chest beside the base of the northern waterfall *When you get into the room that has the gated area with Chaurus enemies inside of it, going up the ramp near the gate will lead to an Adept level locked chest, right next to the cave opening *Chest in a Falmer hut that has a fire in the center of it, after going down the pathway beyond the skeever inside of another hut 'In Tolvald's Crossing' *Faded Diary beside a skeleton on a rock after going over the bridge with the waterfall raining down on it, at the entrance of this area *Go down the right path (the one without the tripwire), there will be a Apprentice level locked chest and the Tattered Journal book right where you will see a female ghost appear briefly, before vanishing. *Continuing down this path you will enter an area with a bunch of skeletons on the ground and some dead Chaurus, as well; there will be several items around a rubble pile with a skeleton, including: Steel Helmet (was for me, at least); what is probably a random enchanted weapon; the book The Real Barenziah, v5; the Crown of Barenziah; and a Large Sack that may or may not have items in it. *From here, backtrack and go down the other path at the previous fork (the path with the tripwire when you proceed past the first skeleton) above and on the table will be the Skill Book (Block): Battle of Red Mountain *Pile of books, 2 Sacks, a Large Sack and a Gold Necklace around the wrecked cart to the left of the table above with the Battle of Red Mountain book on it; books here are: The Real Barenziah, v4, Short History of Morrowind, The Real Barenziah, v2, On the Great Collapse, The Firsthold Revolt, The Hope of the Redoran, The Real Barenziah, v5 *Pile of books to the right of the table with the Battle of Red Mountain book on it, in a pile between an Expert level locked chest and a Dresser (which has a large sack on top and beside it, as well); books here are: Biography of Barenziah, v2, The Real Barenziah, v1, Mystery of Talara, v3 (Skill Book: Destruction), Ancestors and the Dunmer, The Hope of the Redoran, Biography of Barenziah, v3 *Just past the above area, on your right, is a ramp leading up to a Falmer (probably levelled) guarding a Master level locked chest *Continuing further in, going up the ramp at the back of this section, there is a chest instead of a Falmer hut, just before the gate covering the tunnel *Proceeding on, the book, Ruined Trailbook, is located on a table with the bones of some skeletons on it (I saw a ghost of what looked like a Dunmer right in front of it for a few seconds and then it vanished, not sure if that'll happen for everyone) *After going up the ramp, go to the left and then make your first right...there is a chest at the end of this short tunnel, guarded by a Falmer *Continuing on through the cavern, cross the bridge over the water...and on the other side to the left of the gate (when facing it) there will be a chest standing upright on one end, guarded by 2 Falmer and a Chaurus *There is a Moonstone Ore vein to your right as you continue along the path past the gate mentioned above NOTE: Continuing down this path, if you hug the far side of the wall once you see the metal grate flooring with water rushing over it (pass over it to the far side) and follow it down the ramp, there is a bridge over the gap that will take you back to Tolvald's Cave. There are some more Glowing Mushrooms and Chaurus Eggs through here, and more importantly, there's a pull chain that will open a hidden door back into the first room of the entire dungeon. Alchemy Ingredients *Bee - 1''' **'''NOTE: May or may not be in Apothecary Satchel listed above, which could contain random alchemy ingredients *Bleeding Crown - 23 *Blisterwort - 15 *Charred Skeever Hide - 5''' *Chaurus Eggs - '''235 *Chicken's Egg - 2''' *Falmer Ear - '''3+ **'NOTE:' There are a few scattered around on the floor/table in some areas, but otherwise these are a pretty common random drop from Falmer *Fly Amanita - 28 *Glowing Mushroom - 272 **'NOTE:' A lot of these seem to be single glowing mushrooms that are hanging around the sets of 3-5 that are considered one group when harvested) *Hawk Beak - 1''' **'''NOTE: May or may not be in Apothecary Satchel listed above, which could contain random alchemy ingredients *Human Flesh - 3''' *Imp Stool - '''22 *Namira's Rot - 20 *Orange Dartwing - 1''' *Pine Thrush Egg - '''2 *Red Mountain Flower - 1''' *Salt Pile - '''4 *Skeever Tail - 9''' *Slaughterfish Egg - '''3 *Slaughterfish Scales - 6''' *Snowberries - '''2 *Spider Egg - 4''' *Troll Fat - '''3 *White Cap - 27 Amenities *3 Tanning Rack (2 in the area where you first encounter the Falmer huts; a third to the right after going up the ramp where you find the Ruined Trailbook book) *Alchemy Lab (in area where you first encounter the Falmer ) Bugs *The secret doors near the trapped chest may fail to open. Re-loading save points do not help, and it is unknown if this is able to be fixed.(Xbox 360) Notes *Directly east from this location, up in the mountains, lies the unreachable Nordic Tomb Skuldafn, wich is only accesed during the quest "The World-Eaters Eyrie". Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Natural Formations